


dreamed to be complete

by sleepinnude



Series: kublam 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, kublam 'verse, marko the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine and Sam getting ready for bed and then waking up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. night falls

When Kurt flicks the light on, he sees that both his boys are asleep. A soft, fond smile etches over his face as he shuts the door and lays his bag down. He’s bone-tired, completely and utterly tired from rehearsals but it’s the good, deep-down exhaustion that comes from something that he loves.

He shuffles across the pock-marked wood flooring, footsteps bring Marko out to investigate. As the kitten meows softly and pads after him, Kurt moves past Blaine sleeping on the couch to Sam. The blonde had nodded off in the window sill, cramped and bent over himself, comic book resting on his knees. It must have been after working out and showering at least because he’s dressed in just boxers, socks and a tee shirt bearing the logo for a superhero that Kurt can’t remember the name of. Kurt clucks his tongue softly at the way Sam’s head is bent forward because he just knows it’s going to ache for him tomorrow morning.

Weaving his fingers through the back of Sam’s hair, Kurt bends a little to reach eye-level. “Hey, sleepyhead. Why don’t you find a real bed, hmm?” He murmurs, low and gently and lulling.

Sam twitches and moans a little and his shoulders shift. “Owwww,” he drawls, stretching as much he can before hitting walls. “Oh fuck me, ow,” he intones, waking up further. Kurt frowns sympathetically and Marko, ambivalent toward his master’s pain, pounces up into Sam’s lap, tail flicking expectantly. Sam blinks and looks up at Kurt, face slack and sleepy. “We were waiting up for you.”

Kurt laughs airily at that and shakes his head. “Well, you guys suck at it.” He tugs at Sam’s arm, urging the other boy to stand. Sam complies, Marko jumping away as his seat erodes, and yawns hugely, stretching and cracking his neck so that Kurt winces.

“Blaine fell asleep studying,” Sam says, nodding toward the third.

Blaine is passed out on the couch but there’s a pillow behind his head, a throw blanket neatly laid over him and his books are stacked on the antique-chest-cum-coffee-table. Evidence of Sam’s handiwork, no doubt. “Poor Blainers,” Kurt sighs and Sam laughs a little, irreparably mussing up his hair in back with a hand. “Do you think you can grab him? I just want to fall into bed and not move for ten hours or so. Possibly not breath.”

Sam grins at that and nods. He doesn’t move toward Blaine right away though, instead he stops to lean in and press a kiss to his lips, soft and slow and sweet and warm. Kurt hums into it, swaying toward Sam’s space. When they break and meet eyes, Sam is wearing that awed, bashful smile of his and Kurt loves him so much.

“Go,” Sam tells him. “You’ve still gotta do your face stuff and all. I can get Blaine into bed.”

Kurt kisses him again, quickly, and leaves him to carry Blaine in.

He ends up stalled at the doorway to the back hall though, watching.

Sam pulls back the blanket and fits his arms under Blaine slowly and inchmeal, trying to disturb him as little as possibly. It’s not entirely smooth though and Blaine ends up stirring and turning and making a soft noise of discontent. Sam shushes him and lifts him up, against his chest. Blaine is half-awake then, asking drowsy what?s. “Gotcha, dude. Don’t worry,” Sam assures him, straining only a little under his weight, one arm under Blaine’s legs and the other caught beneath his back. That’s enough for Blaine who nuzzles against Sam’s shoulder and gets back to sleep.

Once Sam makes for the hall, Marko weaving between his feet, Kurt finally turns for the bathroom. He can’t wait to crawl into bed.

-

Not quite ten minutes later and Kurt is done and pajama’d and ready. He flicks off lights and moves back to the bedroom, Marko’s eyeshine following him from his spot atop the hamper. When he enters the dim-lit bedroom, he finds Sam just brushing a kiss over Blaine’s lips. Blaine is in bed, down to boxers and his own tee shirt, already curled around a pillow. There are shadows under his eyes and Kurt frowns with worry; something to chastise him about tomorrow.

Sam groans as he tugs his tee shirt off, rolling his neck, and Kurt’s distracted again. He moves to him and puts a hand to the back of his neck. “You’re gonna hurt tomorrow,” he echoes earlier thoughts and Sam pulls a face, nodding. His shoulders sink as Kurt’s fingers dig into his muscles a little, blissed-out expression falling over his face.

“Bed,” Sam murmurs, taking Kurt’s hand in his and kissing the knuckles briefly. “You can massage me tomorrow. And trust me, I will be taking you up on that.” Kurt rolls his eyes but follows Sam’s crawl into bed. 

Kurt ends up in the middle and Blaine wakes up a little, enough to kiss at Kurt’s jaw and mumble I love you, I’m sorry I missed you. before tumbling back into sleep. Kurt aches a little at the apology but he’ll be sure to make it up to Blaine tomorrow. And his mental to do list for the next day is already getting long… With a sigh he drops a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, allowing the other boy to curl and latch onto his side. Sam is sprawled next to him, an arm under Kurt’s head and a hand fanned out near Blaine’s, low on Kurt’s waist. “‘Night, Sammy,” Kurt sighs to the dark.

“‘Night, Kurt,” Sam replies, shifting to kiss his cheek in a way that makes Kurt’s stomach fizz like they’re back in the halls of McKinley.

The buzz of New York City is dimmed by their apartment walls, their ease and comfort and ebb and flow with each other. Marko’s tail flickers and whiskers calm and eventually he lays his head to his and twists his body impossibly and falls to sleep. The boys he loves and who love him and love each other so much it swells to fill within this wonderfully crappy apartment with no HVAC settle as well, falling to sleep before they wake (Sam first, for a run and a shower before falling back into the lure of the warm bed, followed by Blaine, bleary-eyed until shower, coffe, breakfast, kisses from Kurt who wakes lastish who is adorably ruffled and languid until his shower and then Sammy again, finally, loose and easy-going even at eight AM) for another day with each other.


	2. morning comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Blaine and Sam wake up.

The dawn is just breaking. Except, as Sam watches with hands folded behind his head, view interrupted but the grey twitch of Marko’s tail from where the kitten sits in the window sill, Sam doesn’t like “break.” That word seems hard and unintentional. The dawn spreads out, purple swallowing the haze of grey that had settled in pre-dawn and then rolling into pink, edged with gold before giving way to red-orange. It’s something much kinder than “breaking” is the point, something more gradual, sleepier.

Some mornings the dawn breaks. Some mornings it shatters and clambers and breaks.

A muffled, drowsy noise comes from his chest and Sam grins down. Blaine is waking, it seems. Or, well, waking as Blaine does, which means he’ll be properly awake and functioning in approximately an hour and a half. “Ow,” he mumbles and Sam can’t help the grin, cupping the back of Blaine’s head gently, fingers working through curls.

“What’s ‘ow’?” he asks softly, careful not to disturb Kurt tucked against his side.

“Ow,” is all Blaine offers as explanation and Sam rolls his eyes. He settles into a rhythm in Blaine’s hair, thumb drifting down to stroke over his cheek, rough with scruff. His other hand lays on Kurt’s back, warm and still. Their legs are a tangle, with one of Blaine’s between both of his, the other caught between Kurt’s which is tossed over so the toes brush Sam’s calf.

Marko meows and pads over to investigate. This is earlier than his boys are up, usually, and, well, you know what they say about cats and curiosity and satisfaction. With a leap that Sam envies the grace within, Marko is on the bed and pawing over Blaine’s back. He moans softly and rocks a little. Marko, offended, curls up pointedly at the small of his back to Sam’s amusement.

Blaine stirs further with a sigh before looking up, chin on Sam’s chest and blinking back sleep. “Headache,” he says, pulling a pout.

“Awww,” Sam hums sympathetically, leaning forward to kiss him softly. He meant it as a quick peck (mostly because, gross, morning breath) but Blaine catches his cheek with a palm, fingertips playing into blonde hair and it’s kept soft and shallow but lingering. In the distance, Marko meows irritably, obviously not happy about being displaced and the door creaks with his departure.

Soft noises break the static silence of the rolling dawn, Sam resting back and tugging Blaine up to continue the kissing. The shift makes Kurt whine against him and roll back a little before pitching forward, nosing further into Sam’s shoulder. Blaine pulls back from the kiss to smile and Sam soothes his hand down Kurt’s spine. “Morning, sleepy.” Kurt whines again and shuffles and groans before stretching aware, staring up at him blearily. 

Blaine takes advantage of his position and squirms over to press kisses over Kurt’s face. Kurt wrinkles his nose but Sam can see the smile hinting at his lips. Blaine sits up after, rolling back and clenching his jaw minutely. Sam cocks his head at the other boy but then Kurt is distracting him with a kiss and a hand running light fingers over his jaw. When they pull away, Kurt is making a face. “Shave,” he directs Sam who takes it in stride with a grin. “You too,” he goes on, nodding to Blaine.

“B is sick, though,” Sam protests. Vaulting himself up, he crawls to the foot of the bed where Blaine is cross-legged. He wraps both arms around Blaine’s tugging him to his chest. Blaine laughs but leans in, nuzzling his face sleepily into Sam’s chest.

“Sick?” Kurt asks, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

Blaine shakes his head and says it’s only a headache. Sam will fuss over him and Kurt will be efficient with medicine and cool hands on his face and making coffee and tea and breakfast. Sam will go for his run or maybe not if Blaine really is bad off, maybe he’ll stay and sit on the couch and rub his fingers into the base of Blaine’s neck and watch him watch the morning news while Kurt weaves around getting ready in between dropping kisses to Sam’s head and Blaine’s eyelids. Marko will sniff around them and meow and paw at the fringe of the afghan that Sam will drape over Blaine’s shoulders.

They’ll rise and wake and take care of each other and kiss and run fingers through hair and touch noses and yell at the damn cat for getting underfoot and make way into the day.


End file.
